Tigers and Dragons and Love
by cottonspore
Summary: She can't be trusted. None of those hillbillies can be trusted. And here one is; in my beloved kingdom. As much as I would love to be as far away as possible from her, I can't. Keeping her under close scrutiny is necessary. I have to keep a watchful eye on her because she might be a threat, not because everything she does is mesmerizing..
1. You Evil Pretty Woman, You!

She can't be trusted. None of those hillbillies can be trusted. And here one is; in my beloved kingdom. As much as I would love to be as far away as possible from her, I can't. Keeping her under close scrutiny is necessary. I have to keep a watchful eye on her because she might be a threat, not because everything she does is mesmerizing..I mean, who knows what that wild woman is capable of?

Ugh, the way she totters behind our lord disgust me.

They can't _truly_ be in love.

It has to be a façade to keep this kingdom's morale up. Everything about her burns me up! That unyielding and headstrong personality. A belligerent woman who knows no respect to those far more worthy than her. A woman who actually enjoys combat. What girl would prefer to have short hair? Hair that's brown, slightly layered..full of body..smells nice..and-

"You really don't trust her, do you?"

Guan Yu, despite his size, can easily approach you undetected and scare the shit out of you. I slightly jump from his booming voice and compose myself immediately. For however long he might've been standing there, my soft gaze turns into steel so it wouldn't be _so_ obvious.

 _It's hard catching myself when I don't even realize I am slipping..._

"She can't be trusted. There has to be some type of scheme just waiting to be hatched. Whatever it may be, I'll figure it out before she puts it in action."

"You think she would still be planning something? Its been some time now."

Guan Yu and I watched as Lord Liu Bei and Lady Shu…Lady Sun Sha-…Sun Shang Xiang. Guan Yu and I watched as Lord Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang snuggled into each other as they talked passionately on and on about something.

Lord Liu Bei's hand was snaked around Sun Shang Xiang's waist and rested there as if it was glued. Sun Shang Xiang laid her head on his chest and had her ear pressed against it as if it was a stethoscope listening out for his heart. She was fiddling with his hair as he caressed her leg that was slightly propped up on him. The peach tree they sat beneath showered them with its blossom's petals; completing the romantic scene. They were happy. That meant Lord Liu Bei was happy. Which means I am happy…or that's how it usually went.

"That's just it. She's waiting for our guard to fall so she can strike when we are least expecting it. If she's truly benign, great. We have nothing to worry about. But in the meantime, I'll keep her in my sights. I'll catch her."

"Hm. Very well, then. Don't allow me to interfere."

Concluding his sentence with a stroke of his beard, Guan Yu left as quietly as he arrived. My stomach grew tighter and tighter at the sight of those two.

Those jade green eyes dance around as they lock on to each and every petal that falls in front of them. They glimmer with bliss; elation. That smile never falters, not even for a second. The dainty hands that tinkered with the black locks of the ruler of Shu can easily put a man at ease; but those same hands are capable of killing them, too.

 _Yes, that's it._

That's the only way I should think of her. As a despicable killer who has no qualms about manipulating and slaughtering those who oppose her ludicrous views and ideals. Not as a love interest.

Love..interest..as in, interested in loving her…or..falling in love..or-!

 _Did I really just…say..that..?!_

Hell, she's the ruler of Shu's wife! That would be utmost inappropriate!

As I finished berating myself over these silly thoughts, Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun Shang Xiang begin to make their exit and head back toward the castle. Sun Shang Xiang looks endearingly into Lord Liu Bei's face as they walk off and smiles to herself. A little pang of some type of….turmoil…was eminent in my chest.

 _That's right my lady, I have my sights on you. Just wait till I catch you._


	2. Splish Splash

This was supposed to be calm and relaxing. The ease of the wind to soothe our worries and the water's massage to alleviate our burning troubles. A comforting ambience between us and nature with all vexations left behind at the castle. So why is it that I am so bothered and upset?

"Liu Beeei! C'mon and take me serious! Be for real this time!" a haughty but humored voice rang out.

 _That's why._

"My lady, the rocks are wet and slippery! If you aren't careful, you might slip and-"

 **SPLASH!**

"Fall~ Hahaha!"

"OOOH I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK HARD!"

A simple stroll through the woodlands turned into another public, er, well, private display of affection. I watch from afar to see the whispering creek being turned into a makeshift play pool for Lord Liu Bei and Lady Shuuun Shang Xiang. Sun Shang Xiang. It's just Sun Shang Xiang. Nothing more, nothing less. *sigh*

Anyways, making sure Lord Liu Bei was safe at all times was once a duty I enjoyed and was delighted to do. But now, ever since he married that woman, it's an all-time torture; an obstinate nightmare that never ends. Lord Liu Bei cackles as he hops from rock to rock trying to avoid the tomboy menace.

 _Hell, I know I would run, too!_

She ignores the fact that she's entirely drenched with water and stomps after our lord. Though he attempts to hop to safety, she easily cuts him off and snags his right leg with her arm. He tries to maintain his balance, but of course the slick rocks make it hard for him and into the water he goes. I straighten up as an uneasy feeling washes over my body. I pay closer attention to her body language and movements just in case she wants to get bold.

 _I know what she's trying to do but I'm the only one who sees it! Not even his brothers can see past her guise!_

Definitely not letting her get away with that stunt, he makes a bowl with both his hands and scoops the water. A pretty decent-sized wave bombards her face and there she stood with her mouth agape, stunned from the unexpected water attack.

 _Yeah, you show her, my lord!_

Taking things to the unnecessary next level, Sun Shang Xiang regains herself and begins throwing water erratically. By the 7,935th slap of water, she catches Lord Liu Bei off guard and tackles him down in the water. If I wasn't terribly mistaken, it would appear that this LUNATIC IS TRYING TO SMOTHER OUR BELOVED LORD INTO DEEP ENOUGH WATERS SO SHE CAN DROWN HIM!

"WHAT DO YOU THink you're..doing..uugh!" I stand up instantaneously and raise my spear in order to stop the attempted assassination, only to be let down by a chuckling Lord Liu Bei rising from the shallow waters. My heightened guard drops considerably and I sit back down on my boulder to watch this everlasting cruelty further. They begin to toss each other about playfully in the browning water, sloshing waves and splashes every which way and wetting everything in that surrounding vicinity.

 _This is too much.._

I do the unthinkable and take my eyes off Lord Liu Bei. They wander down into quieter waters where passing insects and birds flutter by. I slink down my boulder a bit so I can get a closer inspection of the inhabitants within the water. A crawfish was doing a poor job of going against the current while a gang of dragonflies played an aerial version of leap frog. The vegetation around the banks of the stream was a brilliant green, and the sunlight only gave them a more radiant sheen. The birds seem to be in the highest of spirits today; singing dainty songs that would cheer any ailing heart. The trees looked as if they have been around for a long time, but it doesn't seem like they're on their way out anytime soon. The creek itself was pristine and glistened with the constant flow of the water. Though it's such a small stream, it's still full of energy and life. So many things thrive and depend on its vitality. The way it shimmers is so hypnotic. Ohh, the way it shimmers..

These waters share the same quality as something else…I've seen that sparkle somewhere else before.

The glint of light I remember was trapped inside of an emerald capsule. That gleam of light was always dancing around in there; it was like a fire that was impossible to extinguish. Now that I think about it, there's a much bigger picture into which all of this fits into. A vessel, actually. The vessel itself was like a fire, a much bigger fire in which an even more vivacious energy lived. The amount of beauty that emanates from this being is astronomical. On one hand, this entity can be quite obstinate with a fierce temperament to back up its unrelenting assertiveness. On the flip side, her brazenness is just her way of protecting those close to her.

She'll go out of her way to show that she cares, even if she means the exact opposite. I seldom do that, but I'm finding myself doing it more and more; especially towards her. How come I can't be as transparent towards her? She's-

"–really zoned out, there. Hahaha, I know the trusted Zhao Yun wouldn't be slacking on the job now, would he?"

I shoot up immediately and ignore the creeping red that might have been washing over my face. Oh, how embarrassing! Lord Liu Bei and La-Sun ARGH! Lord Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang were standing just several feet away. How I didn't hear their muddied feet in the waters, I don't know.

"Huh. It seems that way, doesn't it." Sun Shang Xiang retorted in a playful manner, but there was an underlying tone of spite hidden in those words. I looked at her deadpan; she knew where we stood and that little remark earned her another point towards being on my bad side. A small smirk curled in the corner of her mouth as I decided to address my lord. Its little things like that that burns me up!

"My lord! I apologize! The beauty of nature got the best of me, but still, there is no excuse for such an act!"

Sun Shang Xiang's smirk became more evident, and even though it was burning into my nerves, it went unseen by Liu Bei, and then hidden from sight with a turn of a head. Liu Bei seemed to be oblivious from everything that just transpired between me and Sun Shang Xiang, and simply chuckled.

"Oh Zhao Yun, we're just messing with you! I actually felt kind of bad to drag you out here and you still be on 'duty'. But I'm glad that wasn't the case. I'm relieved you enjoyed yourself, haha!"

"I thank you for your forgiveness, my lord."

"Well. I guess it's best to head back to the castle now. Don't want to stay out too long and worry everyone." Liu Bei announced as Sun Shang Xiang laced her fingers into his. Instantaneously, he beamed and pulled her into his side.

 _This is…a bit much…_

Without giving me a second glance, the two began to amble up the creek; totally into each other and so in love.

 _Maybe…TOO much…_

I pick up my spear and saunter behind them at a distance. My eyes are locked onto them, but my mind wanders elsewhere.


	3. Love is War but so is Treason

**A/N:** So i was debating whether or not to split this chapter in half, and in the end i decided to keep it as-is, so it's a little longer than usual. I may or may not change it later, but i dunno.

Anyways, it took forever for me to crawl from underneath the writer's block, so for those of y'all who care, I hope this makes up for it ;u;

* * *

Ahh, quite the afternoon.

The sun hadn't quite reached its peak in the sky and despite hiding behind the clouds, the rays that filtered through were still warm and brilliant. A subtle breeze was stirring about, causing some of my bangs to dance around my face a bit and there didn't seem to be any pesky insects out today to be a nuisance.

Lord Liu Bei was taking a stroll in the courtyard with Master Zhuge Liang, discussing strategies for an upcoming campaign, I suppose - though I can't say they were legitimate plans from the way they were chuckling so much. Zhuge Liang would hide the lower portion of his face with his fan, while Lord Liu Bei openly expressed his amusement.

It is times like these that I love, and moments such as these that I fight for. I couldn't help but smile a little just thinking about it.

Keeping a respectful distance from Lord Liu Bei, I stand guard at a nearby tree. I don't want to make it seem like I'm eavesdropping, but I also don't want it to seem like I'm slacking when it comes to keeping watch.

A minute, then five, then another ten minutes passed. With each passing minute, the thoughts of relaxation persuaded me to sit down and close my eyes. It's not like anything will happen within the span of a quick rest, right?

Just as I was about to let the breeze lull me into a light nap, a shrill ping of metal could be heard as a giant chakram embedded itself into the tree I sat under.

 _Another assassination attempt, I knew it!_

Spear in hand and already on my feet, I get ready to charge the assassin who stood near the courtyard entrance with another chakram in hand.

"Stand down, Zhao Yun. It is only Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Zhuge Liang ordered in a calm voice. I couldn't tell since he was fanning himself, but it looked like he was holding back laughter – probably thinking it funny that I reacted the way I did. Lord Liu Bei looked at me askance for a brief second, then directed his attention to his wife.

 _..ugh._

I bowed down immediately, surrendering my spear to attention. I had no intentions of displeasing my lord in that manner..

"Sorry to interrupt like that. I just couldn't help myself – seeing as how the guard had his guard down and all." Sun Shang Xiang giggled, flashing me a devious smile as she approached my lord.

There was no sign on my face to show that I was entertained and I hope she read it well.

"But I came here because I had some urgent matters to discuss with you. If I could talk to you in private." Sun Shang Xiang's lingering gaze finally landed on my lord after her smirk vanished.

Master Zhuge Liang gave a small bow and walked a little ways off to give them their privacy. Since I was already at a respectful distance, I simply stood at attention, looking straight forward. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't help but sneak a quick glance over to see what they were talking about.

Lord Liu Bei's back was facing me, so I could only see Sun Shang Xiang. Whatever it was that they were talking about, it had Lord Liu Bei in deep thought. His arms were folded from what I could tell, and he occasionally nodded his head in agreement to what was said.

Sun Shang Xiang, however, was smiling and was doing this... _thing_ with her free hand that made the bangles on her arm emphasize how lithe her wrists were whenever she raised her hand in excitement or put one on her hips. Every time she tilted her head when explaining something, her hair would shift slightly. It bothers me so much – the way it partially covers her face makes you want to move out of the way for her and tuck it behind her ear. Before I could read her eyes, Lady Sun Shang Xiang's eyes caught mine; locking in to a small duel to see who would look away first.

"The key to not being caught is to not let them catch you."

"You make it seem like I care, Master Zhuge Liang."

I managed to keep myself from jumping at Master Zhuge Liang's sudden arrival, but I immediately hardened my gaze further; now that I was being watched by _two_ people.

"I take it that you still don't care much for our Lady." Zhuge Liang stated plainly.

"And I take it that you do?" I returned as flatly as he asked.

There was a brief moment of silence before Master Zhuge Liang said anything else. Lady Sun Shang- er, I mean, Sun Shang Xiang had already turned her focus back to Lord Liu Bei at this point and Lord Liu Bei was still preoccupied with the conversation.

"Do you see the way she talks to him? I'm almost certain that she doesn't act that way when they are in private. Her hand movements, her body language – it's all phony."

"It would be wise to not harbor any ill-will at this point. She's one of us now, and if you dislike _her,_ you dislike our _lord,_ our _kingdom._ " Zhuge Liang's words held no anger, but they did sound like a warning.

I didn't say anything further and neither did Master Zhuge Liang. We stood under the tree in silence.

Another moment had passed, finally bringing the conversation to an end

"So, I'll stay here to hold down the home front. I understand that there's some things that I just can't do. But promise me next time that I can go, okay? I'll let you off easy, but just this once!" Sun Shang Xiang twirled the chakram that she still had in hand as she gave a playful wink to our lord. He returned the gesture with a light brush of her hair; finally fixing the hair that obscured her slightly flushed cheeks.

"I thank you for understanding, I promise I will. I think everyone will be ready next time." Lord Liu Bei planted a small kiss on top of Sun Shang Xiang's forehead before turning to face Zhuge Liang and me.

"Something has come up, so I must leave at once. Because it's a friendly diplomatic issue, Zhuge Liang, I need you by my side."

Zhuge Liang dipped his head and walked to his side. As I made movement to follow suit, Liu Bei began to speak again; in a booming voice that stopped me in my tracks.

"Zhao Yun. I need you to stay here to watch over our Lady. And when I say watch, I mean _watch._ " Lord Liu Bei spoke firmly.

The gasp I failed to choke back escaped my mouth. Zhuge Liang diverted his gaze to the ground as he slowly fanned himself, as if _he_ was the one who caught heat from lord Liu Bei.

"But, my lord-"

"I'll be fine. In order for the people to be at ease, I must show that I trust them, which means I cannot have you, a known bodyguard, present."

"What if there is some type of-"

"Zhao Yun, is there a problem?" Lord Liu Bei stormed over to me and instinctively I fell on a knee.

" _Will_ there be a problem?"

"N-no, my lord."

Standing close enough for only the two of us to hear, lord Liu Bei bore into me with piercing, steel eyes as he spoke.

"Zhao Yun, I'm not sure what's gotten into you lately, but you have been acting very strange. It's not like you to be so on edge. You could put our country in jeopardy with one of your outbursts like before." Before continuing, lord Liu Bei's eyes softened and he let out a sigh, as if the stern talk had tired him out.

"Zhao Yun, I think you should take a break, and the business I need to take care of does not require you to be with me. I know a lot of changes has taken place, and it's hard. But it all works out."

I nodded in compliance.

"So, in order to bring ease to everyone," Lord Liu Bei raised his voice from the whisper he had in order to address everyone.

"Zhao Yun, I will have you keep watch over our beloved Lady here at home while I take Master Zhuge Liang and my brothers with me to discuss this little dilemma."

Lord Liu Bei's growing smile came so naturally while mine was being tugged forcibly into place.

It took way too much of an effort to make the muscles in my cheek to pull _that_ off.

* * *

 _Cling! Cling! Cling-Klang!_

One after the other, one chakram would chip away at the dummy while the other hit a would-be vulnerable spot if it was a live soldier. Sun Shang Xiang's movements were nimble and quick, and even though it was just training, it was obvious she put thought into every move.

 _Well, any officer could pull that one off. It simply comes down to basic swordsmanship._

Putting some distance between herself and a line of scattered dummies, Sun Shang Xiang charged the pseudo-enemies with a running start, only to leap abruptly into the air to land on the first dummy with a handstand. Her chakrams maintained the speed she had during her initial run while they weaved gracefully in between the dummies.

 _Hmph, when you're on the battlefield, the last thing you want to do is let go of your weapon. Does she seriously think she could take on an army with gymnastics?_

Not staying in one place for long, Lady Sun- grr, I mean SUN SHANG XIANG – Sun Shang Xiang would bounce from one dummy to the other; alternating between kicks to the face with her feet and swift chops to the neck with an arm - all while maintaining her balance and taking no longer than a second to move on to the next target.

 _Even if that was effective, you can only keep that up for so long. Hitting enemies in their pressure points will not do away with the problem._

Once she made it to the last target, she landed on the crude shoulders with a bounce, only to spring herself off onto the ground to swipe her rolling chakrams that made it to the dummy at the same time of her arrival. With both iron rings in hand, Sun Shang Xiang threw one ring at the dummy with a twist of her body. The chakram became embedded into the midsection of the dummy as it shook the figure with the heavy hit. She completed her rotation when she hit the head of the dummy with the chakram she still had in hand, knocking the battered helmet it wore to the ground with several, tinny bounces.

 _Her timing is too slow. She barely made it down in time to collect her chakrams._

Clapping her hands clean of dirt and sweat, Sun Shang Xiang began to inspect the dummies that were her targets.

 _'Zhao Yun. I need you to stay here to watch over our Lady. And when I say watch, I mean_ _ **watch**_ _.'_

Her eyes scanned the points of impact and ran her fingers along the would-be bruises of the dummies. My eyes scanned all of the points of impact in which could use improvement.

 _Oh, I'm watching alright._

"You can't expect a clean hit with such poor form."

Sun Shang Xiang slightly jumped, but I can tell she tried to play it off by shifting her weight in order to 'inspect' one of the cuts on the dummies. "Oh, so you're actually taking guard duty serious this time?"

Couldn't help but sneer at such a stupid remark. Lord Liu Bei may think it's cute, but that's where I come in – to be a voice reason. "As serious as you are when it comes to Shu loyalty."

She stopped mid-inspection to give me the sharpest glare yet. With no cheeky smirks to give.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to say."

It wasn't even a question. She stood up completely, not once taking her eyes off of me as she collected her chakrams in hand.

"Exactly as I said. Didn't think it was that hard to understand. Lady, Sun Shang Xiang."

I also stood, but without the rigidity in form in case I was under scrutiny by an onlooker from the castle. My spear was held at attention, but I was ready at a moment's notice to _protect_.

"Are you questioning my loyalty? Are you questioning _your ruler_?"

Sun Shang Xiang had stormed through the small plot of training dummies and encroached into my personal space under the tree. She was only a swing of an arm away.

"My _ruler_ is away on leave. And you facing a Shu officer with the intent to intimidate shows no loyalty."

I lean a little closer to her already close face.

"It proves treason."

 _Don't worry, my lord. I'm definitely watching her alright. She is all mine. I'll take her off your hands._

My automatic reflexes sprung in, and before I knew it, she was down on the ground after one swing.


End file.
